the dark shadow of the sinnner
by nat x ross lynch
Summary: guess whos back with some HARDCORE YUNOxAKISE hint : i am
1. Chapter 1

ok guysits been a while i know yall missed me but HERE I AMMM!M!

my spelling and grammaer has improbed can you see? im not taking drugs this time :)) im alsonot intoxicated. jk jk i was never intocixacte or on drugs lolol.

so now i am an ANIMAY fan. i still love rooss lycnh and ugh the disneyt chanel of course bu t like yeah ! animaye is cool too

i rsently watche d future nikik/ mirai dairy whatever it is called lol! and after i fisnhed the AMAZNG SERIEs i decided tor write away to write a dfancit!

so i hopeu enjoy. or not. if u dont i hope you wnd up with yuno someday then… HEHEHHEE *FLASHES YASNDERE SMAIL*

one day everyone was siyitng int eh conference room of the police station place ok. and like. everyone was sititng on the talbe thing ok.

"OOOHOHOHH YM GOSHH!" kousack cried fout, akies has been in that closet for a RLELY LONG TIME !"

"hnnnnygh yeah" mao said as she was eating out hinata "OH EAYYAAHAHH!11!" hinata creid out "HE:LL YES DONT STOP"

tyuyno chekced her diary. it read:

12:23 pm.

yuki and akise are fuckign in a broom closet. wHAT THE FUC

"omg1" she shouted! "imsujt need to go find them! BEFORE ANYTHING GAY HAPPENS!"

hse jumped at ran down the hall while killing everyone who wastn already ded from her roeviosu attack. bloof n carngage spilled out of their lifeless unbrething bodies ans she laughed cruelly. "AHHAHHNYAHAHAHHAA! SUFFER BTCHIES"

then she located le broom closet~~~ (llol get my reference) she could hear the strange sounssd of dsex permeating throguh the door.

"IM COMING IN!1!" sHE SHOUTED VERY LOUDLY LILKE THIS!

"huzzah!" and with one swift kick she KCIKED DOWNTHE DOOR LIKE THE BADASS BITCH SHE IS!

only to find that akise was actslly justs jerjking off by himself :((

but beore yuno could register what hepned, she KILLED HIM BRUTALLY! HOLY SHIT SHE CHOPEDD OGF HIS HEAD LIEK IN THE ORIGNAL ANIME EXCEPY SHSE DIDNT SOTP THERE SHE KEPT CUTTING AND CTIGIJN AND SLASHING WITH HER KTCHRN KKNIFE BCUS SHE COULD TELL AKSIE WAS THINKING OF YUKI WHILE JACKING OFF HOLY SHTI! THERE WERE BRWINAS AND BLOOOODE VERYWHERE! EVERYWHER EIM TELLING YOU EVERYWHERE!

they uno chwcked her ohpobe in was actually…...11:23/? HOLY SHIT SHE MAE A HUGE MUSTAKE BUT ITS OK. maybe akise woudl have avtualyl had sex xl8er.

t hen ykui came after snelklign the blood. "OH MY GOSH! HE CRIED OUT "GOOD HEAVEN SLOOK AT WHAT YOUVE DONE!"

YUNO GRINED AT HIM "IM SORRTY YUKI I HAD TO KILLL EVERYONE BECASE WHAT IF SOME1 WERE TO AHVE GAY SEXN WITH YOU CANRT LET THAT HPAPEN AM I RITE"

then sddenlt a FLASH BANG

as in not the bomb but like a bang in a flash

and in tha tmonemtn and second aKISE APPEARED! THOUGHT IT WAS MINENE?! U WERE WRONG ASSHOLES! AKISE APEAPRED AND CAME BACK FROM THE DED!

"bazinga ", he whispered behind yunos ear as he STABBED HER IN THE BACK REPEATEDLY! "GOT TO HELLL!"

um what the helll akise?WEHRE DID U COMEFR OM! CLIFFHANGER?

btw the exnt hcapter will have lots fo sex just sayig. i love yall xxoxx

this chapter what s not very good but the next wone will eb beter .

HAHHA WAIT JUST KIIDING

this aint the end of the chapter

so yuki was like "what the HELL MAN THAT WAS MY GF?"

akise smiekld gayly and was like "lmao nah son ur MINE now" and FUCKED HIM HARD

yuki was imrepgenated with the powers of a gay detective and can NOW SLEUTH VERY WELL ! and also b very gay with ppl lmao

ok that was the real end im sorry i lied

BUt thE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER STAY TUNED…. ….. …..

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

..

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

..

.

.

.

yuno is the best


	2. teh darker shadow

mm ok so i see pppl rly lie my fanfiction… rhats no surprise rthere.

ok so basically. oi am geting quicker and faster at righttign can u se?

ALSO iM TAKING A MEXICAN AND JAOANESE. CLASS im very proflic in many different kanguages.

i hoep you enjoy , i hope tog et the next chapter sokn tomorrow hopefully but. maybe not? i am very busy with my boy friend rsos lunch. he is very delicious lol xD

ayways here you are ~~~~~ itadakismasu

so theery were in this plave called the anomo house and yuki and akise and yuno and the toehr useless pepopl. met there. )LOL i call them useles becaause i cant rly remeber theri names very well right now. SROTY! NO FFENE TO FANS!")

"joe we gosna get ths bomber woman?" mao the lesvian asked crisly. hinata made otu with her pasdisnaltey. "well u see yuki ass come up wiyh a great plan.. rihgt?"

yes", h e repleid shakily thorugh tears. " i have pan"

"but first ! A QSTION" yuno stood up and chanted loudly. "AKISE! ARE YOU GAY!"

"no" he swiftyl replyed and yuno glared at him. but the diary said 1:44 pm he will confes his gay luv 4 yuki. OH NEOS!

"are you sure you ahve plan?" hinata asked shakiylu. "becaue what if, maybe wecannt think of a good idea"

"its ok palhonchso i can of course think f a good pla n" yuko rwassured. he glanced and skie nd akise grinned slyllt and winked at him not seductive but sort of liek when you kno u are bete rthan someone not like ;o but like ;))))

ykui the n remembered why he was so powerful knwo, it was because AKISE!

akise FUCEDK HIM HARD! HOLY SHIT ! i hoep youd dint forget. in tht dire case i redirect you to here " /ojjzmy5 /ojjzmy5

lol ok did u read it yet. good. now you udnerstand

so anywyas ykui wa slike "ok we msut go on craiglsit. i found this ad for pl join a cult that thy specaislize in eye surgery. doesnt that seem surpociious snce maybe the teror girl has one eye? i think. "

YES THATC ERTANILY IS U GO YUKI! YUO WANTED TO SCREAM . but like, maybe now was not the tiem. ok so like.

then hkousak was like WOW HOLY SHTI U A GENIUS OR SOMEH SHIT!.

"would you like me to tell everyoe why you re a genius now" akisesuggested poiiely.

"nty!" yuki shudered. what if akise tellws ever1 ? hren ever1 will think he GAY! the yuno willb e like wtf? ur hceatig on me?/?/? iilll KLL EVVEE1!

so maybe keepign quitet was the ebst option rn.

kaise' tapped yuki on the shoulder softlyy, "i need to talk to you alter"

"okay" he whispered aback.

'then after ever1 left but yno was still there hiding in a bush. akise toldm yuki "i wont tella ny 1 we had amazing sex but ONLY! if you. . with tghat btihc"

"LE GASP! GOOD EHAVENS AKISE! I THOGUHT YOU WERENT AN EVIEL GAYT!"

"sorry to burst your bible" yunuo yandrere samiled. "but i shall have to kill you know"

"BAZIGNA!" AKISE SHOUTED LOUD LIKE THIS. "DIE BITCH!"

and then with a flash, askie became one with the cooper. he stabebd yno 69 time s, and let her dead body soak into teg rounf. yuki cried an d cried but remember this Deep nd Insisparetion al quote:

"tears can never bring back any person that is ded or gone ,,"

- anime life lesson. NEVER 4 GET THIS

"WHAT THE HELLL MAN !" ykui crie out. "my bby! akise how could you?! i now u were gay 4 m 3but. why how oculd you."

'akise is no longe rhere" a spoken voice came from aksies body. "i am now sheldon cooper. akise has beocme one with the cooper. I AM SORTY YOUR FRIEND WIL ENVER COME BACK welcum 2 da new age."

"OOOONO !" uiki secreamd as he pinunded the floor with his fists.. "HOW COULD U WHY DOU DIS SHEDLIN COPPER"!

"im sorty i let the gaynes overtake my mortal body but t cnanot be hlpepd. " he has god reason yot say this because remeber the quote: REMEMBER THE QUOTE:

"tears can never bring back any person that is ded or gone ,,"

- anime life lesson. NEVER 4 GET THIS

so yuki crie dall ngiht until the next day. omg. OMG WHAT SHOULD HE DO SJOULD HE TELL HIS FRIENDS AKISE ISNT ASSIE?

STY AY TUNED AND DONT FORGET TH E QHOTE :\\

"tears can never bring back any person that is ded or gone ,,"

- anime life lesson. NEVER 4 GET THIS

NEVER 4 GEt.

im so excited torihgt the next chapter. xD i think that itll be very fun 2 right. stay tuned for more guys and ty for the suppoer :33

i love you! and dont forget any important quotes u might stumlbe upon in ur life!NEVER 4 gET


	3. the daRKEST SHADOWS

um so i have another chapter up xD soner than epected i know. but you should be glad! SAY ARIGOTA AND BE GRATEFUL

anyways things are rpogressing fast! we are speeding up. and i cant spoil you on wha thappend s next because I DONT WANNA SPOIL. GoTTA SEE FOR YOURSELF AM I RITE

so i hope u enjoy and thers TONS OF BLUDAND GORE! LAIK ALWAYS!

and dont forget- itadakmasus!

so bascially the detecctive guy named froth and nishijim (we wil call him jimmy or short xDD) were drivinvg the car with all of the gang inside. sort of like soocyb do!

kousack was in th beack and akise and yuki were sitting together, of course yukis side had yunos ince she scould never leave his side but so did akise. hinaa and mao were in rhe bvack onf the trunk fucking since of course rhere was nt much space left in the tiny car. because od rhis , akise was presed uncomfrotable agiats the pink haired cick. she was also very unfomcrfotable.

"um" akise said. "will you move please"

"no shedlon cooper i cannot move" yuno rplryed slyly. she grined.

the suxeL tensionn floated in to the air and hung theer until the car ride was over.

so when they got there., at the cult, jim was liek wait are tou sure these are the right directions? this doenst look like a cult?"

"well it mis" a purple hired girlsaid. "my name is subak. welcome to my cult palace place!"

she appeared out ofnwhere and scared the hit out of veryone. wHERE THE HELL DID THIS BLIND GIRL COME FROM?

"i saw your ad on craigsclit" akise said. "i mean we*. yeah we*."

tsubak smiled. "well good bevcaase we need more cult members. come follow me to the intiation rom." they alll wilingly followerd.

they were in a dark and long hallway and you couldnt even see your own hadn before you. then suddenly! darts shot out at all sides and hit everyone!

one hit kousakx in the arm and he expoded from shock and died ; another hit hinata in themouth and she also explodedm but because her dart hit the mouth as well; and then the final dartts his froth and jim and mao in the heart and they warped into spaec time and BA M

the only ones were yuno and akise and yuki. they survuved but mayb neot for long.

"AHAH I SEE THERE ARE ONLY 3 STRONG OENS" subak LAUGHED LIKE YANDER. "well the mpunk one must go soon becaus ei fear she is fanger. drag her off into the background scnee no one cares about!"

hands grabbed at all sides an d dragged of and uncosncious

yuno into the nght. yuki and akise were the only ones left un the dark.

"wht do we o now?" yuki askes shakiyl. i dont wanna die! WHERES THEY TAKING YUNO?"

"shhhhhsh," akise said while pressing a finger to yukis lis, "we shall get ut son. do not worr. but for now i fear that you may die soon. i can see it in my diary" he said as he ehdl yup the phone.

1: 43 pm yuki dies of blood loss.

"WHAT?!" yuki cried. "gthen what to do?"

"there is onyl one ting to do," akise mutterd darkly, "and by the way i am no longer akise. i am now sheldon cooper. akises alter ego. i must buttfuck you again to give you godly strength and pwoers!"

"WHHTAHT!" ykui cired but akise aLREADY TOKOK HIM AND WENT IN DRY!

with each thrust, yukik felt hte powers of a god grwoign strongee and strgone inside his intestines

and then subak oeopoend the door

"we msut intaite the intaioteion now" she annoucned. come with me if youw ant to live.

so they followed her donw anther dark and scary hallway. would there be mmore darts? or something worse this time? and just what is suvba pannnig? where is yuno? why are there so many questions lo xD

so they went into another room. this time i was filled with light. the whole room was ornately decoarted and in the middle sat a rotiseerie chicken, sitting on a pillar in all of its birdliek glory much to evertyones confusion.

subskia what is this does your cuilt worship cooked chiens?" yuki asked.

subak laughed cruekllu. "AHA NO YOU MUST FUCK THE CHICKEN!"

"wAHTAA?" yuki cried out, "but thats impossible! thats a chicken and i am a human!"

"like how age is a number, speiceds is merely a leabel," subaki explained. "w e try to show that in this cult. but if oyu cannot do this simple intiaition, we will tur you away and you mgust join lesser ciults"

"just put your idick in the chicken already" sheldon persiste. "remember we have a mission we must FUND THE TERROR GIRL"

"ok" yuki said shiykul. he went up and took the chicken. ir was warm and wet. did he reallt wany tio do this?

jsut then, a FLASH BANG BOB WEHNT OFF!

OH JEZ WAHTLL HAPPEN? WILL HE FUCK THE cHICKEN? WHERE IS YUNO? AND WHO IS THE GLASH BANG BOMB!?


End file.
